A Snowball's Chance In Hell
by Brittnay The Bat
Summary: There wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell that Mackensie Barrowman wanted Draco Malfoy. Turns out Satan is skating to work now. And it's all because of a fruit that tastes good smothered in caramel. Summary sucks, I know. Draco/OC and a little Neville/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. If I owned Draco Malfoy i would not be writing fanfic now would I. Aimee Barrowman doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my friend Ixchel who is writing a companion piece to this story that I will post a link to when it comes out. Reviews welcomed as are constructive comments. Flames will be used to fuel my mind engines and mock you.**

Prolouge: A Proulouge Like Thing...Kinda 

A twin is quite possibly the best friend one can have. I think anyways. My twin, Aimee, is beautiful. She's smart. She's funny. She's everything amazing. You gotta keep in mind though I'm a little biased. Point is. Aimee Barrowman is an amazing individual. And I'm not shabby if I say so myself. I'm Mackensie Barrowman. The eldest twin. Though you wouldn't know it by looking at us. In fact you'd probably think I was a year younger just from my pixie size. But, I'm not. And i'm also not pixie sized. I'm fun sized. Fit right in your pocket. Just pack me up and go. _Anyways,_ I gotta say we gotta pretty cool life. We go to Hogwarts. My sister is an intelligent Ravenclaw and I'm a loyal Hufflepuff. Not a push over Hufflepuff like Cedric Diggory and those other pansy little kids. No I'm a quote-unquote mean Hufflepuff. But I'm down with it.

But that's not the point of this story. You see this story starts in my 3rd year. I know, I know, I skipped some time. So friggin' sue me. Anyways, you see. I have a lot of "enemies". Really they're just kids I piss off. But my favorite one. The one I enjoy pissing off the most is Draco Malfoy. Multiple times Aimee has said we just need to drop our pants and get it over with. I really hope she means in the "my dick is bigger than yours way" but I doubt it. Aimee's weird. Ever since first year it's been one pissing contest after another. Who flys better. Who's got the better broom. Who gets the highest grades. Etcetera and etcetera. See that's all it was to me. I had no fucking idea that I was still functioning off of kindergarten psychology. You know? Like when you pull a girls pigtails because you think she's pretty. Well, I was pulling Malfoy's metaphorical pigtails and I had no damned idea. 'Cause to me there wasn't any attraction. None at all. And then he kept shooting me those looks. Raised eyebrows and all that. And I got those stupid butterflies. A lot of stupidity happened is all I'm gonna say. But, it wasn't like I was gonna tell him. Not ever.

There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that me and Draco were gonna have anything but hate between each other. It's just what we do. Half-blood Hufflepuffs and pureblood Slytherins don't mix. Not a snowball's chance in _hell_. But turns out Satan is ice skating to work this Hogwarts career 'cause this snowball's a rolling.

Here let me help you out a bit about myself and maybe this'll make a little bit more sense. I'm the middle child between Aimee and our older brother Riley. Riley's a 6th year and in Slytherin. It's strange I know. But, that's not the point. I'm sorry, I'm a tangent queen. Let's continue shall we. I'm teeny. I suppose that's how I should begin. And I'm not talking teeny like 5'3" or 5'2". I'm talking like 4'11". But I round up to 5'. Now that's a little important. As I've been annoying Draco Malfoy by jumping on him since like 1st year. The second is my hair is bright orange. There's actually a funny story to that but I'll explain it a little bit later. And I have grey eyes. Okay. That works for now 'cause I really wanna tell you the story of my hair. Well, it's reddish-orange.

So my first year, Fred and George Weasley were on a huge pranking spree. Well, at least with a lot of the first years. I was hit with the least horrid of their pranks. They had thrown some hair dye in my shampoo. Bright red-orange. They hadn't expected for me to like it. But, I did. Thus beginning my friendship with Fred and George. Really I just wanted to tell you that story 'cause now you know I'm friends with like 2 of the hottest quidditch players in school. Who I will never sleep with because that's gross and them shirtless is pleasing enough.

But, let us continue. Now this thing between me and Draco goes way back. Before either of us were born. Mine, Aimee, and Riley's dad, Rigel, and Draco's dad, Lucius, never got along. While Lucius was a big supporter of wiping out anyone who wasn't completely pure, our father was the exact opposite. He thought everyone should have the chance to study magic. You see where I'm going here? Just keeps going and going until you've got first year me and Draco on the train and I have head butted him the nose for saying words I'd rather not repeat. Which is saying something 'cause I'm a damn sailor!

But that's how it worked. So, imagine my surprise when he shoves me out of the way from him and I get this shock traveling from my head to my toes and settling in my tummy. But! That's not where I am.

Me and Aimee are half-bloods. Our dad is a wizard and out mom's a muggle. It's pretty cool, growing up in both worlds. I learned to do a lot of stuff wizard's never learn to do. Like my own laundry and cleaning. All things I hate but what can a fairy do about it right? Have I ranted at you enough? Do you just want me to get on with the story? 'Cause I wanna tell you dammit. It's a good story. With a lot of ties to my sister and my friends. We'll start in 3rd year. I think that's good. And it all starts with a class....

OH! That was so cheesy and cliche I loved it. But, it really does. It starts with our Care of Magical Creatures class and a certain type of fruit that is wonderful when covered in caramel. So sit back. Relax. And enjoy this wonderful display of fun sized entertainment.


End file.
